Gone?
by Jkupchurch
Summary: While walking home from track one day Ponyboy gets jumped, which causes contraversy with the state. After talking it through they decide to put him in a home for a month and see what happens. Sometimes the state makes mistakes. All credit goes to SE Hintion
1. Chapter 1

It was seven thirty by the time the Coach let us leave. "Tomorrow, you better not be screwing around, if you are just like today it'll be another seven miles." A couple of kids were screwing around during practice today and the Coach made us run an extra seven miles, it was pure torture because we ran eight miles before that. I turned around to leave. "Curtis." I stopped in my tracks to the voice, scared I wasn't going to get to run because of my grades slipping up. "Yea Coach?" "Do you have a ride home?" I nodded my head and he turned around.

I didn't really have a ride home, Darry was working late and Soda and Steve were out with their girlfriends, Sandy and Evie. Two-Bit was the sole reason I didn't have a ride home, he couldn't pick me up today 'cause he was 'watching his little sister' but I heard some girl talking 'bout how they had a date tonight; and Dally quite frankly would just get plain mad if I asked him. Johnny wouldn't really be of any help if any socs came, he is still the nervous wreck he's always been.

I should've just got a ride home from my Coach. But I know he doesn't like going into our side of town, most people don't. He said if I ever needed a ride home he would happily give it to us, but I don't want to be a burden for more people. I already am a burden for the gang, whether they admit it or not. It doesn't take long to walk to our side of town, only twenty minutes, but I usually have someone to talk to, and I walk home during the day time. Right now it was full on dark, you could see every star in the sky.

Before I started walking home I thought about my chances, mid-terms were tomorrow so with any luck the socs would be studying instead of hunting for greasers to jump. The walk to our side of town was quiet; I figured I was right about mid-terms. My light brown hair had no grease in it, I didn't have time to put some in after practice so the wind was blowing through it. My thoughts about mid-terms were soon proven wrong; as soon as I walked into greaser territory the smell of alcohol hit my nose. It stung with every breath I took, ahead of me I saw the Mustang sitting there, five socs around it.

"Look at what we got here." One of them slurred, it was disgusting, them drinking their lives away. They were wearing Madras, from good homes. These guys had a way out of Tulsa and yet they drank their lives away. "Hey grease, whatta yer doing walkin on your lonesome on the street?" They were completely drunk; each of them got up and stumbled toward me some. The one in the front had red-like hair, right behind him a guy with brown hair followed.

"Your outta your territory, you better watch it." I took a step back and they took one forward. "Why are you avoiding us grease, do… do you not want to end up like your buddy, the tanned kid, with his scar showing what we can do?" it made me mad to listen to them talk about Johnny, it was their fault he was terrified of every little noise, their fault he was almost killed. They beat him and left him there to die, I hated these guys with a passion. Yet I couldn't help but admire them, they were going somewhere in life, I was stuck in Tulsa, no matter how much Darry and Soda say otherwise.

"Hey Bob, look at the kid. He's getting mad." The brown haired one said. The red haired one, I'm guessing was Bob, laughed, he wiped his mouth on his jacket and on his hand I saw rings. These were defiantly the bunch of guys that threatened Johnny into being a scared puppy. He was bad enough without that jumping, his parents always yelling at him and beating him.

"Hey grease, I read about your parents in the paper a few months ago, just some white trash god finally decided to get rid of." That hurt me; they just had to make fun of my parents, which made me snap. "My parents may be dead, but they'll always be better than yours. At least mine didn't spoil us, let us get away with everything." I spat at them, one of them sort of stumbled back before regaining his footing.

"That's it." Bob ran forward and knocked me onto the ground. The others stood there for a minute processing what just happened before running over to us. "Randy, do we have anything left to give this greaser?" The one greaser who told Bob I was getting mad handed him a flask. Bob opened it and poured it onto my face. "Get off of me." I said while struggling, two of them had my arms pinned down and another one had my legs.

"Randy, give me some more." Randy handed him another and once again it was poured on my face. I started coughing and everyone laughed at my pour attempts of getting away. I probably could've if it wasn't for the fact I just ran fifteen miles. Randy handed Bob another thing and I waited for the liquid to be poured onto my face. "Hey grease, we're going to do you a favor and let you join your parents in hell." A blade was held up to make neck, and pressure was adding, drawing out blood.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't realize what was happening, everything was a daze. The socs, alcohol, a blade, and my neck was all I could remember. "Hey Randy, this grease isn't like the other one, maybe he does want to join his parents." He moved the blade away from my neck and reality struck. The socs were going to kill me. "DARRY!" I yelled, I should've just called him, or told Soda I needed a ride home. "SHUT HIM UP!"

The Randy guy pulled something out of his pocket. "Here Bob, shove this down his throat." Before I could scream again Bob was shoving something down my throat, muffling my screams, if hurt like hell. The alcohol on the rag burned my throat. I have no idea how Two-Bit, Dally, and Steve can drink this stuff.

The blade was at my arm now; he put it at my shoulder and ran it down making a cut all the way to my wrist, missing all major veins, luckily. "He's still shaking." One of the guy's holding my arms said. "Yea, too bad he won't live to tell this story." I got punched in the face, then stomach, then arm on the cut they just gave me. It was bleeding pretty badly.

I knew for sure I was going to die, I just lay there, limp with my eyes closed waiting for them to kill me. "Hey Get away from the kid!" a voice yelled, it scared me and the socs. The blade fell and cut my neck some more, I thought it was another social coming to kill me. But the socs jumped up and ran away, I was still on the ground and someone was getting closer.

"Curtis, you okay?" I swear I knew the voice, I just couldn't remember. "Get up kid, I'm taking you home." I opened my eyes, which I didn't even realize were closed and there stood Tim Shepard. "Get up; I don't have all night, kid." He snapped at me, I was still on the ground scared out of my mind. I was worse than Johnny was. "Oh my god, I have to do everything myself." He mumbled to himself before leaning down, grabbing my arms and getting me up on my feet.

"Ow." I said while pulling away from him once I was up on my feet. He let go of my arms looking a little concerned but immediately went back to his gang leader self. "I don't care that your arm hurts, why are you even out this late?" he demanded to know, grabbing onto my non bleeding arm and dragging me home. "Track let out late, and I walked home." "Stupid kid." He said loud enough so I could hear, thinking about it now I was stupid. I should have just got a ride home from the coach, he would've been happy to give me a ride.

Tim kept practically dragging me home, I didn't want to go there and face Darry, he would fix my arm then yell at me of how stupid it was to walk home. And really, I was getting a little dizzy from blood loss; the cuts on my arms and neck were still bleeding freely.

Before I knew it we were outside of my house, I stopped and started trying to pull away from Tim. "Damnit." He started; I knew what was coming next. "Darrel Curtis, get out here and get your kid brother!"

Soda's POV

It was eight o'clock, Ponyboy was supposed to be home hours ago. "Soda, quit pacing around the room, I'm getting dizzy." Johnny said, he voice a little louder than usual. I guess you would get dizzy staring at me walking around the room like I was; it's just not like Ponyboy to be late like this. Darry's already back from work. In fact all of us were getting worried, whether we admitted it or not, the tension in the room grew. Dally had a look of hatred on his face, Darry a look of worry. Two-Bit was trying to have a huge smile on his face but it just looked stupid, Johnny looked scared. Dally, who was sitting next to him, was talking to him in a quiet voice. It reminded me of Pony and I, whenever he started freaking out over something I would talk to him in that voice. Dallas may not admit it, but he cares about Johnny. Even Steve was worried, he tried to look like he didn't care that Pony was missing, but since I've known him for so long I could see past that look.

I was the most worried, Ponyboy was my baby brother. It would be impossible for me to live without him. I love him with all my heart, right before mom and dad left, she told me that family is important, no matter how much trouble life brings, never forget them. It was almost as is she knew she wasn't going to be returning home that night. If Ponyboy never comes home, I will just die. Our family has been through too much to lose another member.

The clock clicked every second it's been eight thousand one hundred seconds since six o'clock, the time he was supposed to get home. All I could think of was the worst possibilities. "What if he got hit by a train? Or got jumped and they killed him? Or got kidnapped? Or somebo-" "Soda, please stop giving the worst possibilities and try thinking of something good." Darry said interrupting me, I could think of something good, something bad happened to my brother and I knew it.

I don't know if it was my brother senses or something but I felt the need to go out and look for Ponyboy. If he got jumped they could've left him there to die like they did with Johnny. He would turn into Johnny, the little scared puppy lost in a crowd. It broke my heart to imagine my brother like that, Johnny, even before the jumping was always scared 'cause of his damn parents. But there's nothing we can do about those bastards, but we can beat those socs heads in if they touch my brother.

We hear the gate open and close, I thought it was Ponyboy, but we heard multiple pairs of footsteps. I froze instantly thinking of the cops, it was like this when we heard of mom and dad's deaths. The steps immediately stopped like the two were struggling. "Damnit." We heard a voice say, none of us knew who it was except for Dally, his head immediately shot up. "Shepard." He said in a low voice. "Darrel Curtis, get out here and get your kid brother!" Tim yelled, so it was him who was struggling with Ponyboy. Of course Ponyboy would be the only idiot to try and do the opposite of what a Shepard tells him.

Darry got up and walked to the door, when he opened it we could hear Pony struggling to get out of Tim's grasp. "Tim let, me go." "Not until you get in the god damn house." He hissed. "Darry, took you long enough, I found this boy getting jumped by some socs, walking home from track." After that was said I immediately looked at Two-Bit. He usually picked him up from track, I was now wondering why he didn't. "Come on Ponyboy." Darry said walking out of the house, we heard Ponyboy struggling even more, as if he didn't want to come inside. "Thanks Tim." Darry said in a low voice, the struggling had stopped so I was guessing Darry picked Ponyboy up and Ponyboy was just now realizing he couldn't get away. "No problem, don't want no fellow greasers getting killed, and tell Dallas that I'll be looking for him, I mean the son of a bitch that slashed my tires."

I looked over at Dally who was smiling. Darry walked back up the steps and I looked over at him and Ponyboy then froze.


	3. Chapter 3

Ponyboy's POV

I heard all the gang inside the house, which was the main reason I was struggling so much. Tim wasn't letting up on his grasp of me and Darry or the entire gang was going to come out in a minute and see me. I have to give Shepard credit, when he puts his mind to something he refuses to quit, like now. Tim was determined to get me home, for Darry to see my poor thoughts where I got jumped. I don't see why Tim won't just let me go, although I have a theory why. Johnny and I I've been noticing there are usually five greasers whenever we go do something now. Whether it's from our gang, Shepard's, or the Brumly Boys. I guess everyone came to a silent agreement after the whole Windrixville thing that we were not capable of being left on our own or something.

Tim tightened his grip on my arm and I kept struggling, finally the door opened. "Tim let, me go." I said as soon as Darry stepped out onto the porch. "Not until you get in the god damn house." He hissed, Tim looked away from me and to Darry who had a horrified expression on his face. "Darry, took you long enough, I found this boy getting jumped by some socs, walking home from track." Darry had the look on his face 'Why the hell did you walk home'.

"Come on Ponyboy." Darry said as he stepped closer towards us, I started thrashing around. I'm pretty sure our neighbors thought I was getting killed, but I didn't care. I just didn't want the gang to see me bleeding to death. "Thanks Tim." Darry grabbed my arms and picked me up, at that point I realized I should just give up, no way possible I could be getting out of Darry's grasp. "No problem, don't want no fellow greasers getting killed, and tell Dallas that I'll be looking for him, I mean the son of a bitch that slashed my tires." With that Tim turned away and walked down the street.

Darry had me in his arms, like when I got out of the hospital after the church fire. I didn't really care to tell you the truth my vision was starting to get blurry. We walked into the house and it sounded like everyone was frozen. I guess looking at me they had a reason to be, I was pretty banged up. Suddenly, my vision got really hazy. I heard people rush up, voices were saying my name but they kept getting farther away. Then everything went pitch black.

Two-Bit's POV

We all watched in silence as Darry brought the kid in, he was all covered in cuts, blood and bruises. Half-dead looking, I glanced around the room. Everyone's eyes were fixed on Ponyboy, it was my entire fault. I didn't give the kid a ride for a date, with a girl that cancelled on me. The kid suddenly went limp. "Oh my god, Ponyboy!" Soda yelled running over there. We all followed in a similar manner, everyone knew it was my fault. I did and that was eating away at me, I could've prevented it. "Two-Bit, are you okay? You're kind of pale." As soon as Dally said this all eyes went from Ponyboy to me. "You should sit down." Johnny grabbed my arm as he said this and led me to the couch.

The gang's eyes darted back between me and Ponyboy, as if they were putting the pieces together. "Two-Bit, it's not your fault." Soda said everyone else immediately caught on. "You couldn't have known they were going to jump him Two-Bit, don't beat yourself up about this." "Well, I blew off picking him up for a stupid broad." "Don't beat yourself up about this, we're his brothers and we're not blaming you." Ponyboy mumbled something and the attention all went back to him. "Two-Bit it's not your fault. The socs are the idiots; they're drinking their lives away and ruining their future." Ponyboy said incoherently.

"I think he might need to visit the hospital." Darry said looking at his bleeding brother. "No." Ponyboy mumbled weakly, it was funny, even when he was hurt and in extreme pain he still had to disagree with Darry. Darry sighed before carrying Ponyboy through the house to his and Soda's room. "Soda you should go help Darry." Steve said, Soda nodded and followed Darry back. "Two-Bit you can't honestly blame yourself now; even the kid said it wasn't your fault." Dally said, he had a point but I didn't want to hear it. I got up and sat back down in front of the TV ignoring them all completely.

Soda's POV

"Honey, Just at least let us give you stiches here." I was pleading with Ponyboy, who was now fully awake. He refused to see a doctor but also refused to let us give him stiches. "I don't want stiches, they hurt and are pointless." He was sitting on the bed away from us. "Come one Ponyboy, you're still bleeding too much." Darry said, it was true, there was blood all on the bed from Ponyboy's bleeding arm. "No, you can stop the bleeding but no stiches." He finally faced us; you could tell he was tired. It showed in his eyes. "Alright fine, but if you start bleeding again tonight you're going to the hospital." "Agreed."

Darry got up and let the room for the first aid kit, I looked around. Our room was a complete mess, the entire house was. On the floor was a calendar, one date was all scribbled on with a skull and cross bones. I picked it up, the day was tomorrow. I couldn't tell why we drew all over it so I flipped to the next month. On the same day it was all scribbled on, the same with the next month and the month after that. "What the…" Then it hit me. "DARRY COME HERE!" I heard the entire gang rush in like something was wrong, Ponyboy sat there staring at me.

"What Soda?" Darry said relieved Ponyboy was still breathing. I was sitting on the floor the calendar in my hands. "Soda, what is it?" Johnny asked, I looked from the calendar up to them. "The social worker comes tomorrow."

Darry's POV

"The social worker comes tomorrow." I couldn't believe what I just heard, but what I couldn't believe more is I forgot about the monthly visit. "What's a social worker?" Johnny asked, a little scared from our looked of fear. The social worker is the only person in this world I'm scared of, she hates me and thinks Soda and Ponyboy will go to a life of drugs and crime living in this neighborhood. "She is the lady who decides whether we stay with Darry or not." Ponyboy said looking over at his best friend. Johnny went a little paler then; we all knew how much he hated when Ponyboy was gone for a week, much less forever. "Ponyboy, I am going to fix your arm then start cleaning the house. It can't be dirty when she gets here." He nodded his head then lay down on the bed.

I got walked over to him kit in hand and started pulling out things to fix his arm. I never learned the names of them; all I knew is what they were from fixing everyone up after rumbles. "Darry if you need any help cleaning I can help." Johnny offered. "Thanks, Soda can you and Johnny start cleaning up this room. I'll go start on the mess in the front room place." I said as I bandaged up Pony's arm. "I'll help too." Dally said, Steve and Two-Bit nodded after. "You guys don't have to do this." Ponyboy said. "We don't know what we would do without all three of the Curtis brothers, we do need to help." Steve said, Ponyboy's face kicked up in a smile because Steve said something nice about him. I put the first aid kit back together and headed out of Pony and Soda's room, a long night of cleaning awaited us.


	4. AN

**A/N**

**I am not dead... that had to be first. Now on to my stories, I've been busy writing this book with my friend and plain out busy so yeah... That's why I haven't been updating but then I found out yesterday that the laptops we received from the school systems don't have Fan Fiction blocked so I CAN UPDATE!: D Yes I am finally going to start updating starting with Gone? Which I have all planned out and everything and yeah... UPDATES ARE COMING: D and also if you are from the Role Playing World of Twitter I possibly talk to you... Yes... sadly I Role Play The Outsiders on twitter... it gets addicting... anyways look for an actual Update later on TODAY**


	5. CHAPTER 4 :D

Johnny's POV

I felt something jab me in the ribs, my first thought was my parents. Maybe I didn't leave the house last night and now it was time to pay. By instinct I jumped up and looked around frantically. My eyes stopped just in time to see Dally rip a broom out of Two-Bit's hands and smack him with it.

"Damn idiot…" Dallas mumbled under his breath, memories of last night hit my head. Pony boy coming home late by the arms of Tim dragging him and finding out a social worker is visiting today. "Hey Dally, wake up Steve, you guys need to be outta here soon." Darry's voice came from the kitchen. I looked around again, this time more slowly and noticed Steve passed out on the ground. Dally smirked before walking over to Steve.

"WAKE UP SLEEPY BEAUTY!" Dally yelled into Steve's ear, Steve immediately jumped up and looked ready to fight. "Hell, Dallas really? We just cleaned up this place." Two-Bit said while laughing, I couldn't help but join in, we really did spend all night cleaning up this house. Soda walked out only in a pair of jeans and looked at us before sighing "Why are they still here?" He asked walking into the kitchen. "Gasp!" Two-Bit yelled. "I thought we were your friends!" He said smiling, that's Two-Bit for ya, turning or at least trying to turn a bad situation into something good... Not always his best idea especially when Soda got less than five hours of sleep.

Soda glared at Two-Bit, we could tell he was about to start yelling at him. "Soda come in here!" Darry yelled from the kitchen saving Two-Bit. Soda turned and walked towards the kitchen only stopping momentarily to flip Two-Bit off I couldn't help but laugh at that. Soda was pissed off and that is never good.

"Well then... On that note I'm going to the lot." I said getting up and walking to the door "Don't you want any breakfast?" Darry asked coming into the room with Soda behind him walking towards the stairs. "Not hungry." I said, that was a plain lie. Of course I was hungry I just didn't want to be a bother. "Alright, Two-Bit, Steve, Dally you guys need to be leaving soon also." Darry said turning around going the same way Soda did.  
"Later." I said walking out the door. It was cold out, middle of winter so it makes sense but still. Pulling my jacket closer around me I started towards the lot, my third "HOME" second if I should even call the house my parents live at home. I probably shouldn't since all they do is abuse me but i always find myself going back to there lying arms.

"Hey look at the little Greaser!" I heard someone behind me yell, turning around I saw a blue mustang driving slowly behind me. "Hey grease, why are ya not stopping?" Turning back around I started walking faster. 'This is great, I'm going to get jumped... Dammit' I felt sweat dripping down my back, these socs were going to jump me just like they did with Ponyboy...

"Hey grease slow down." I heard footsteps behind me, the car had stopped and they were now on foot. Slowly I sped up half running half walking. "Grab 'em." I heard one of them say, behind me the footsteps got closer and I felt someone grab me. I was face to face with five socs, each of them were drunk. I could tell in the way they were walking and how they talked to each other. "Were going to have some fun grease."

**A/N I know this is about Ponyboy but I feel the need to include this scene and just because I'm mean I am leaving a cliff hanger... :D I'm so nice... Anyways I am going to keep a continuous update time now since I can work on this during school infarct I'm uploading this during class. SHHH Don't tell anyone :D Review if you want to and if I ever stop updating just spam me... I will get mad then update immediately... As my friend learned... anyways yeah... Next I'll update Tim's POV After the Rumble which boring fact I actually wrote the first chapter during school last year, my first fan fic Okay I'm done and if you read this I hand you a virtual cookie *Hands Cookie***

**~JKUPchurch**


	6. Chapter 5 :DDDDDD

**A/N UPDATE ALREADY! :D I am proud of myself but not for the fact that I'm in school... once again anyways on with the story :D**

**Dally's POV**

"Later." Johnny said before walking out of the door, I looked at Steve and Two-Bit who were looking at him also. "What's up with him?" Steve asked, as much as I wanted to say nothing was wrong with Johnny I couldn't help but be worried after Ponyboy got jumped and... Why do I even care so much? :I don't know Steve." I said looking around the room. "Poor kid" Two-Bit said, hell we all felt bad for Johnny about his parents. We all saw the cuts and bruises and heard the screaming, yet for him we acted like nothing happened.

"Did Johnny leave?" I heard the voice and automatically knew who it was, Ponyboy was limping down the stairs Soda and Darry following him. His arm was wrapped up and his leg had a cast like thing on it. Those damn socs need to learn their place and leave us alone. "Yeah kid, he went to the lot." Two-Bit said walking over to him. "Are you okay?" Two-Bit asked looking at him. "Yeah I'm fine, thanks for your concern." Ponyboy said, that kid could be nice even when he is in pain and lying. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was lying, Two-Bit could also but he didn't say anything about it.

"Ponyboy c'mon." Soda said softly grabbing Ponyboy's good arm and pulling him towards the kitchen. It was all quiet in the house, Steve, Two-Bit and I were still here, still not leaving just waiting for the state to show up. Johnny had only be gone ten minutes when we heard the scream. We all hear it. "Did you guys hear that?" Steve asked looking towards the door. Another scream "Johnny..." Two-Bit said, I didn't hear anymore I was already out the door heading towards the lot.

**Johnny's POV**

The soc that grabbed me pulled me towards the rest of them, I had no chance of fighting back, even if I had my blade it's five to one. "Hey there grease." The one grabbing me said before letting go and pushing me towards another one. "We are going to have some fun." Another soc, they were pushing me back 'n' forth between each other in their small circle like thing. "Does anyone have a drink for this greaser?" One of them said, another one pulled out a flask and tossed it to the one who asked for it. "Here Bob." He said while tossing it, "BOB" (I'm guessing his name was) Caught it and I was pushed to him. "Here grease." He opened the flask and threw some on my face causing me to start coughing, he took that opportunity to poor it down my throat, burning it as it went down.

"Now you can be a drunk little greaser like all your friends." He said before pushing me onto the ground and sitting on my chest with a blade to my neck. "White trash" He said before pushing the blade hard against my neck. This was bad, drunk socs are bad, really drunk socs a murderous. Screaming, I just started screaming. All they did was laugh and push it closer, I felt it break the skin and blood started to drip down from the cut onto my neck. "HEY!" A familiar voice yelled along with more voices I knew as my vision blurred then went black.

**Two-Bit's POV**

We all ran down the street to the source of the screams, close to the lot by this old house were the socs, surrounding someone. One of them were sitting on someone holding a blade to their neck. Closer we could see in between them. "HEY!" Steve yelled, Johnny who was still struggling stopped and his eyes closed, blood was coming out of a cut on his neck. The socs looked up and saw us, all they did was laugh before getting up and running to their car. Steve and Dally started chasing them yelling every curse word known to man.

I stopped at Johnny and looked at him, there was a nasty cut on his neck and something different. He had the smell of Alcohol on him, something that never happened. On the ground a few feet away was a flask, I picked it up and looked at it. It was one of those fancy silver ones only the socs carried around, it was empty except for a few drips. Now I know where the smell came from. Dally and Steve came running back, both of them looked pissed off, likely they didn't catch the socs.

"Dally he is bleeding pretty bad." I said looking at the look of worry in Dally's eye "Shit..." I knew what he was thinking we couldn't take Johnny to the Curtis house... we couldn't. "Buck's..." Dally said, I looked at him questionably. "We need to take him to Buck's unless you think your sister would mind us bringing a bleeding Johnny?" Dallas said looking at me, I shook my head. "Buck's is fine.." Dally leaned down and scooped Johnny up into his arms. "Alright let's go." Steve said walking ahead towards Buck's house. I followed him and Dallas keeping behind looking at the ground. This can't be happening... First Ponyboy now Johnny they are out to kill us now.

"Dally?" We all heard the weak voice, Steve slowed down I sped up and Dallas stopped. "Johnny?" Dally said, Johnny was still in Dally's arms his eyes closed. He looked so small like that, I've never noticed it before. "Dally my throat hurts." Johnny said, Dally turned him some and soon Johnny was leaning his face into Dally's chest. "It's okay Johnny." Dallas started walking again and soon Johnny went limp in his arms. "Damn socs." Dally muttered looking ahead and seeing a party going on. "Steve go get my room." Dally ordered and Steve was jogging off towards Buck's house to get the room. "IS he going to be okay Dallas?" He looked at me. "I don't know..."

**A/N NEW UPDATE :DDDDDDD YES MORE FREE COOKIES ~hands new free cookies for everyone~ So yeah... I'm once again in school SHHHHHH Don't tell anyone... Hehe... They still haven't banned this site from the network and YAY! Anyways Yesh... I was going to update Tim's POV After the Rumble but I felt bad about the cliff hanger so what do I do? MAKE ANOTHER ONE! Yea review and ~THROWS OUT FREE COOKIES~ MORE FREE COOKIES FOR EVERYONE**


	7. CHAPTER 6 FINALLY

**Ponyboy's POV**

**A/N Get ready for longer chapters...**

I heard the scream and I knew it was Johnny, most likely the same socs who got me. The door opened and slammed shut before I could procss anything, then it opened once more and I was left alone with Soda and Darry. The three of us sat there at the table just looking towards the front door,

Looking around the house you wouldn't be able to tell it was the house house it was yesterday. Yesterday this entire house was a mess, a train wreck and now it looked like it was before mom and dad died. Everything was clean and "Shining", it looked like it took hours to fix... Clean and by looking at Soda and Darry anyone could easily tell they haven't slept. "Did you guys stay up all night cleaning?" Soda smiled and Darry chuckled a little. "Can't believe we didn't wake you up, I mean your room was the room that had the most work done to it." I could tell they cleaned our room, was I asleep the entire time? How could I've slept through that?

"State lady's coming today and I don't like it one bit." Soda said breaking the silence, he didn't like it? None of us did, it meant we might get seperated. I might get put in a boys home by myself without a chance of seeing Soda or Darry, or any of the gang again. I can't live with that. They're my family and I wouldn't be able to stand leaving them, never. If the state did take me away, I'd run. Go to Canada or something, just never go to a boy's home. "None of us like it Soda but they have to visit and us knowing is better than a suprise visit **(1)**." Soda nodded and looked over at me again.

"You okay Pone?" He asked, he was looking at my arm and the cast thing Darry put on my leg last night. "Yeah I'm fine, just a little sore." He nodded and motioned for Darry to leave the room. Soda and Darry both got up and walked into another room leaving me by myself. Sighing I layed my head on my arm and stared at the table. It was a tan brown color, when we first got it when I was seven it was pure white, then over the years the color changed, it was pretty funny.

**Soda's POV  
**

I looked at Ponyboy again and all of his injuries. This was bad, real bad. I looked towards Darry and motioned for the living room, trying not to make it so obvious to Ponyboy, but I know he saw. Darry got up and so did I, we both walked to the living room leaving Pony by himself at the table.

Inside the living room I looked at Darry. "Darry... what if she thinks you hit Ponyboy?" This way my main worry, if they thought Darry hit Ponyboy they'd think I did too and we'd be seperated. Never to see each other again and I can't ive like that. I wouldn't be able to live without my brothers, it's hard eough without mom and dad. "We'll say it was some people at school, that's close enough to the truth." Darry said looking down. He felt it was his fault, I know he did. "But what if they don't believe us?" I looked into the kitchen, Ponyboy was looking down with his head on his arms. I just hated seeing him and Darry upset. They both knew like me we may be seperated.

"Soda, I don't know all we can do is hope for the best." I nodded and sat down on the couch staring at the TV not bothering to turn it on. Eventually Ponyboy came in and sat down next to me leaning his head on my shoulder after a minute his breathing evend out and he fell asleep. Darry sat in the arm chair "Reading" The paper really just staring at it.

We were like that for a while, an hour maybe. Pony just slept, the poor kid. He looked horrile. Every little bit Darry would get up and look out the window checking to see if the lady was here yet but she never was. It worried me everytime he got up, everytime he looked out that window. Finally Darry just sat down for more than ten minutes and relaxed. Now I had my arm around Ponyboy and was holding him protectivly. He was my baby and the state can't take him away from me, never. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, I froze and stopped breathing. **(2)**

**Steve's POV**

I ran ahead of Dally and Two-Bit running towards Buck's. This is great, two of us getting jumped in not even two days. Can't we ever get a god damn break? First Ponyboy getting jumped and now Johnny almost getting killed practically! The damn socs need to fucking lay off and leave us alone. We didn't deserve this, Johnny and Ponyboy didn't deserve this. They didn't need to be worrying about getting killed everyday and here we are. Ponyboy having to look his best for the state and Johnny bleeding to death.

Up ahead Hank Williams was already playing, it wasn't even two in the afternoon and he was already having a party. How the hell does he ever sleep? With people at his house twenty four fucking seven he just doesn't get a break. But I don't care that's not my problem my problem is getting Dally's room without Dally being here.

Since Dally and Buck are such good "Friends" Dally has a permanent room here and all he has to do is ask for the key and he get's it, no one else can have the room. If I can convince him Dallas is coming which isn't a lie then he may just give it to me. But convincing him is the hard part since Buck don't believe a thing anyone greaser says, or any socs just the middle class. According to him they are the only ones who don't lie because they are in the middle and could be socs or greasers, in all reality there is no middle class just socs and greasers. Money may say middle class but we say socs and greasers.

I ran up the steps to Buck's and opened the door, no one looked my way, they were all too drunk all ready. Buck looked at me and smiled. Since I would come in here a lot on the weekends he wasn't too surprised to see me. "Hey Randle!" He called as I walked over to the bar. "You want the usual." Appearently I've come here so much he knows what I'll get... I really need a life on the weekends.

"Uhhh no I need Dally's room key." Buck looked at me. "You know I don't give his key to anyone but him even if you're his friend." Buck walked away from me and started mixing up some drink. I couldn;t believe him sometimes. "Look Buck." I said in a worse tone then I originally planned. "Johnny got jumped and we can't take him to the Curtis house now give me his god damn room key." Buck glared at me. "Look I want to believe you but I can't." He had plenty of reason to not believe me but this was serious can't he forget I started a major fight once. "Buck give him the key."

**Johnny's POV**

Everything was a blur. My vision was filled with black spots and I couldn't see anything. Faintly I could hear people talking, Dally... and Two-Bit. That's who it was. They were talking about me? Why me, I'm not special or anything. I felt like I was moving just without acutally moving. It was like I was being carried? Why would someone be carrying me. What happened? Was that why my vision was blurry? Maybe something happened at my parents house, something strongly smells of liquor. The smell stayed though... I smelled the liquor on me. I was definatly not at home when this happened, my parents would never waste their drinks on me, but the socs wouldn't care. Was I jumped? Is that why I'm having trouble breathing and my throat is on fire? All I know is I just want to sleep, it's like I am yet I'm still awake.

"Buck give him the key." Was the last thing I heard before the darkness took over.

**A/N (1) There will be a suprise visit story...**

**Yeah it sucks I know I'm not good at typing things like that Dont Judge it's not nice...**

**Hehe There's no thrid make**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay I'm Sorry But Yeah heres a damn update... ~JKUPCHURCH**


	8. Chapter 7

Dally's POV

Buck gave Steve the key to my room and he ran on up the stairs me and Two-Bit followed. Johnny was out cold... I was going to kill the socs. Slowly and painfully, it was one thing to jump Ponyboy, but Johnny? He's a nervous wreck enough already. With his parents and then the damn jumping from the socs a few months ago. The poor kid never gets a break from getting beat up on, not one single break. Hell we can't even get a break, everything's always worse for us then it was the day before. And then the socs says it's our fucking fault while they just go out and jump some other unsuspecting kid. If I could I'd kill every damn one of them, kill them and dump their bodies somewhere. It'd be worth it going to jail for that.

Back up in New York anyone could get killed and it wouldn't be a big deal. Cops didn't really care 'bout us too much. Us the "Troubled Kids". We weren't troubled, just had a different view of things. There weren't any socs, only gangs. The best way of blowing off steam. Getting into a good fight. Now that I'm here there are no fights. Soc's aren't always looking for a fight and when they are I'm not around for it. Not around to join it and fights for the greasers. Like when Ponyboy was jumped or when Johnny just got jumped. Both of those times the kids had been alone, it wasn't a fair fight, but socs don't fight fair.

"Hey Dal lay him on the bed." Steve said, I looked up and realized we were in my room. It's not too big, but it's not small. There's a small bed against the back wall and Steve was throwing different random things off of it. Clothes and cigarettes, basically all I owned 'cept for the heater and other deathly devices, or at least that's what the fuzz calls them. A blade's not that bad, usually used for self defense. Occasionally we will pull them out in a rumble, but it has to be a hell of a reason for rumbling if we're going to pull out blades. I don't usually play by the rules but when it comes to the safety of Johnny I sure as hell will. He's like the only family I have now and I'm practically the only family he has.

I laid Johnny down onto the bed. He groaned and curled up, Steve and Two-Bit and I watched him for a few minutes. I kept looking back between him and Steve. They're the same age, Johnny's a little older and yet Johnny looks like he's thirteen not sixteen. It's all his parents fault, beating the poor kid every chance they got. Sure Steve's dad would hit him or would kick him out but at least he gave a half ass apology and gave him a couple bucks, Johnny got nothing.

"I'll be right back, y'all stay here with Johnny." started towards the door, there was some... business I wanted to take care of. "Where ya going?" I stopped and looked back at Two-Bit. "I have something I want to do..." That's all he was getting from me. I started walking again and I shut the door as I left. Left before Two-Bit or Steve could ask any more questions. I knew exactly where I was going and what I was going to do. It wasn't exactly legal, as I should say but it was necessary.

Soda's POV

Darry put a fake smile on his face and went to go answer the door. I looked over at Ponyboy who shifted in his sleep a little. Maybe she wouldn't need to talk to him, maybe Ponyboy could just sleep through the visit.

The door opened and Mrs. Maynard, our social worker stepped in. She wasn't a pleasant woman when it came to visiting us. Before mom and dad had died she had been a friend of our mom's and knew how we all didn't get along before but she didn't want us to get separated but she would if she had to.

"Hello Darrel, Sodapop and Ponyboy?" She looked over at Ponyboy, his injuries were showing, that's exactly what she was looking at. "And what happened to him?" She asked walking over and looking at him. I still had my arms around him letting him leaning into me. "He got... into a fight. Some people started bad mouthing about our parents and he defended them." Darry lied easily. She didn't catch the lie and walked over and looked at him. "I don't need to talk to him now but I will need to before I leave." She said before getting up.

Mrs. Maynard started walking around the house looking at different things. First she looked around the living room. The entire room was clean except for a few spots, we picked up everything trying to hide that fact four other boys lived here practically. She looked through the kitchen next, then mine and Pony's room, Darry's room and our parents.

Our parents room wasn't dirty, just dusty. We never went in there, too worried we'd destroy something that they had left. She knew that and just glanced in not stepping into the room. It hurt to see her looking into there but she had to and we knew it. She walked around the house a little more then called Darry into the kitchen.

She started asking him the standard questions then it turned into questions about Pony's injuries. Mrs. Maynard kept the conversation there for a while then she told Darry to send me in. This was the last chance I had to tell Pony the story. "Hey Soda..." Darry stopped when he saw me waking up Pony. "I'll be there in a minute!" I called, Ponyboy's eyes opened and he looked around. Darry nodded and headed outside towards the park. Standard procedure...

"Soda?" Ponyboy looked at the door after Darry left. "Yeah Pone Mrs. Maynard's here. I'll tell you when to come in." He nodded then looked at me. "You stood up against some kids who were bad mouthing mom and dad." I whispered to him before walking into the kitchen.

"Hello Sodapop." Mrs. Maynard said before motioning me to sit down across from her. I did and watched her as she wrote down things about my appearance and such. "Are you still out of achoo.?" She asked, of course I was still out of school. I dropped out, I wasn't going back."Yes Ma'am." I had to be polite... Wonderful.

Ponyboy's POV

She went through the standard questions with Soda, only after those instead of me going back did she start asking about my injuries. "He stood up for our parent's honor nothing else to it." Soda said calmly loud enough for me to hear. "Are you just saying that? Did your older brother or you beat him?" I froze, she actually thought Darry or Soda would beat me? I could almost feel Soda's anger towards her. "No, I could never hurt him and neither could Darry. He's our baby brother and we would rather die than have him hurt." Soda retaliated **(1) ** to her.

"Alright, go get your younger brother." Slowly I started to get up, with every more it hurts I just leaned back down into the couch. "He can't really move to well, could you go in there?" Soda asked, I looked up and saw him in the doorway. He had saw me attempt to move. "Alright." Mrs. Maynard walked in and sat down in the arm chair. "Sodapop you should go check on your oldest brother." She said, just the simple nice way of asking Soda to leave. He looked over at me wearily before walking outside.

"Hello Ponyboy." She said looking at me. "Good morning Mrs. Maynard." Being polite was easy for me, I could tell Soda was having trouble when she was asking him questions. "Alright now could you please tell me in your own words how you got hurt?" She was starting with that, how and why? With Soda and maybe Darry she started with the normal questions, why me for getting hurt?

"Well I was walking home from track after we stayed late because some guys were messing around... We had to run an extra seven miles I think it was." I was remembering the events. "You were walking... why?" "Well Darry was working late and I didn't have a ride, it's not to far a walk so I figured I'd be fine." She nodded and started writing some things down onto her paper, basically "notes" about our life. "And these guys from school were at the park and when they saw me they started bad mouthing mom and dad." Tears Ponboy, tears. "I couldn't take it, I just started yelling at them and then there was a fight." Fake tears began streaming down my face.

"Alright thank you, that's all I need from you almost. Now tell me the truth. Is that story true or did your brothers hit you?" "They didn't hit me ma'am, they never would." She nodded and stood up. "I'll give this to my boss and they'll decide about you." She said before walking outside. I heard her car start and drive down the road. God she better have taken good notes about us. I don't know what I would do if I got seperated from Darry and Soda aside from cry all the time.

Darry's POV

I looked up and saw Dallas walking over here. "Ey Dallas." He looked at me and nodded. "Hey when Johnny get's up tell him I got picked up by the cops." He said before starting to walk away. I jumped up and grabbed his arm. "The hell you mean?" He was going to be picked up by the fuzz? What the hell was he planning. "I'm going to kill some socs, I'll be back." He pulled out of my grip and started walking again. "The hell you are." I grabbed his arm again. "You ain't doing Johnny any good in jail." Dally stopped trying to pull away from me.

"Well I ain't doing him no good if I'm letting him get beat up am I?!"He practically screamed at me, Dallas looked close to tears. He never cries though, never.

Seeing the Dallas Winston, the toughest guy in all of Tulsa who spent three years living in New york almost in tears was horrible. It was unblieveanle really. He never cried over anything and here he was about to go land himself in jail and crying over it? "Just leave me alone." He pulled out of my grasp again and ran practically, away from me.

Soda's POV

Dallas was looking down as he passed our house, he looked like he was crying? I must be seeing things, he doesn't cry, never. Damn Mrs. Maynard kicked me out of the house, the "nice" way telling me I should go check on Darry. He was going to be at the park I think, if not the lot.

I hated having to leave Ponyboy by himself but it's the rule. Or at least in a situation like this it is. Damn I wish I went and picked him up yesterday. Then I wouldn't be so worried right now and there wouldn't be a chance we could lose him. I mean... he's my Ponyboy, I wouldn't be able to imagine life without him.

"Soda?" I looked up and saw Darry, he was sitting against a tree in the park. "Hey... She wanted me to leave." Darry nodded and looked down, he hated this, hated us having to be seperated. How they thought he beat us. I hated it also, she asked me if I beat Ponyboy! I don't even know why, it's horrible she even thoguht that. I sat down next to Darry and we didn't talk just looked. A car pulled up and Mrs. Maynard got out.

"Hello." She said to us, I glared at her. "I am here to in form you that Ponyboy will more than likely be taken into our custody."


	9. Chapter 8

SODA'S POV

Mrs. Maynard mumbled an apology before she got into her car and left. How could she even say she's sorry. What the hell did she mean he would most likely go into their custody? They were taking Ponyboy away. She just tried making it nice. There is nothing she could do to make that sound nice. Most likely... Yeah right. They were going to take him away from us.

I looked over at Darry. He looked just as shocked as I was. This was going to be hell. Especially since we or at least I knew she didn't tell Ponyboy. Probably gave him some stupid answer, saying he was fine and not getting taken away. I hated her... I don't care if she was a family friend before mom and dad died. I hated her with a passion, all my heart.

Wait a second... She only said Ponyboy was "More-Than-Likely" being taken away. She said nothing about me. But I'm still just a minor, only sixteen. So why did she not say anything about me? Was I going to stay, and Ponyboy go? No way, this isn't possible. He's my brother and I vowed not to let anything happen to him and here the socs go ruining everything. Jumping Ponyboy and then Johnny right after. Oh my god Johnny, was he okay... Maybe that's why Dallas was so upset. Now if Johnny was hurt bad to the point it makes Dally cry something was going to happen.

Dally, he was probably going to calm himself down from Johnny getting jumped but with Ponyboy. He may go into an all out rage and kill anyone he sees. Hell, without Pony we all will. Especially me... There is no way I'd be able to stand not having him around. And Darry, I know losing Ponyboy would just kill him. He might feel like he failed at watching over us. Failed mom and dad.

Darry, he walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. For the first time I noticed I was close to tears. I cry to much, greasers, we aren't supposed to cry in-front of others. Especially strangers. There were no strangers here but I still didn't want to cry. Greasers crying, it's not the toughest thing. Not tough at all. But it just... I don't know crying makes greasers seem weak. And weak is the exact opposite of what we want.

Dally's POV

I didn't know where I was going, I didn't care. Soda walked out of his house right as I walked by. I'm sure he saw the tears streaming down my face. Hell everyone could. I, the Dallas Winston who cares about no one was crying about Johnny. It's horrible. I mean, why the hell did I care so much to the point where I was crying? I shouldn't care this much, I shouldn't care at all. Johnny was just a kid, an annoying kid. But why did I care then, why the hell did I care?

_You care because he's your pet._ That damn voice. Johnny, he was not my pet. He was Johnny... The gang's pet. We all gave him a home when he needed one. And I kept him from going home when I could. He was ours, his parents. They didn't deserve him as a child. Those horrible bastards. They hurt Johnny. Hurt him and never loved him. We loved him though. Johnny... he was just so young and innocent, like Ponyboy. Hope their visit with the state is going well.

I looked up and glanced around at where I was. I was close to the socs territory. That just brought a smile to my face. The socs, everything was their damn fault. First they jumped Ponyboy, he got hurt really bad. Then they jumped Johnny. How they hell could they jump him and think they wouldn't get away with it. Those damned socs were going to regret ever coming over here to greaser territory.

I started into the socs territory. It wasn't one of the bed descisions I've made before. Going over into social territory. But I needed to do this. For Johnny, for Ponyboy. I didn't care what Darry had to say about this. I didn't care what he will do to me because of this. I was going to end up in jail for a long time, and you know what, it'll be worth it. I'm doing this for Johnny **(1). **

Ponyboy's POV

I sat home alone, by myself. I didn't know where Soda and Darry were, what Mrs. Maynard had told me was scaring me. She didn't directly say I was going to get to say or that I was being taken away. Was I getting to stay with Darry and Soda or not? This is bad, I need to stay with them. We're brothers, any other way. I just wouldn't be able to live with it. I know

Slowly I got up and walked into the kitchen. It hurt to move, it hurt a lot. But I needed to be able to move to live. Besides this wasn't going to last forever. Just... Awhile. It's not like it's the first time I've been hurt. In rumbles I will get beat up even more than this. It might just be the fact that I was scared about leaving and I was shaking every few seconds, but I don't know.

Inside the kitchen I walked around the table looking at it. Running my fingers along the edge I left the kitchen and walked down the hall. I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like a mess, or at least my hair did. It looked nothing close to how it usually did. It was all over the place. I couldn't exactly put grease in it either. My damn arm hurt to much. Maybe it'll hurt less tomorrow.

I turned around and left the bathroom. It was bothering me, my hair and how I couldn't fix it or anything. I hated, hated it with a passion. The fact that I couldn't do anything about my hair, I couldn't do anything to fix it. It just... It just looked so weird not fixed up. I didn't like it, didn't like it at all. It just, there was something that bothered me about not having my hair done. It was like some sort of problem, OCD or something.

I heard the footsteps of people on the porch. Darry and Soda. I walked into the living room and sat back down on the couch as they walked inside. Both of them just sort of looked at me. Darry looked, sad and Soda was crying? This wasn't good. I knew nothing good was going to happen. I was being taken away. Mrs. Maynard, she was taking me away.

"Pony... We need to talk." Darry said softly looking down. Tears slowly began to fall down his face. Darry was crying. He never cries. Not even when mom and dad died. He kept himself together for me and Soda and now he was crying. Losing all hope.

**3rd Person POV**

"Pony... We need to talk." Darry said softly looking down. Ponyboy who was sitting on the couch seemed to know what was happening. He just started to fall apart. Soda seeing his younger brother there like that, all defenseless and scared just made the waterworks start again.

"I'm being taken aren't I?" Ponyboy managed to choke out. Soda just let the tears start falling and he ran over to Ponyboy crying.

Embracing Ponyboy into his arms Soda tried to hold back the tears. "I'm so sorry Ponyboy, it's all our fault. We should have picked you up from track. We just..." Soda's voice broke as Ponyboy began crying into his shirt. It broke Darry's heart to see his brothers like this he couldn't stand them crying like this. He wiped the tears of his face and pulled himself together before walking over to Ponyboy and Soda. He sat down on the other side of Ponyboy, him and Soda immediately put Ponyboy in a tight hug.

"Pony, I promise I won't let them keep you. I promise..."

**A/N **

**Hehe see what I did there?**

**AND YESH THERE WAS CHAPER uhhh 8? I don't know but I like this story so review? And what not **

…

**FREE COOKIES AND CAKE AND LUXEMBOURG WAFFLES -throws free things-**


End file.
